Bewitching a Pirate
by TheMissingMarauderGirl
Summary: AU. Bright. Brave. Beautiful... Only a few words regularly used in describing the gleeful Gryffindor, Arabella Costello. A fearless and strong willed young lady in her final year at Hogwarts. ! So, how will she choose to act when a pirate from another realm shows up at King's Cross at the end of Christmas break claiming to be the notorious fictional villain, Captain Hook?
1. Summary

Bright. Brave. Beautiful... Only a few words regularly used in describing the gleeful Gryffindor, Arabella Costello. A fearless and strong willed young lady in her final year at Hogwarts. Determined to remain the cleverest witch of her age and pass her N.E. in order to secure her rightful career as an auror. She dislikes anyone who cheats, steals or is dishonest. She's also not at all interested in anything that distracts her from her career! So, how will she choose to act when a pirate from another realm shows up at King's Cross at the end of Christmas break claiming to be the notorious fictional villain, Captain Hook? And, what's that, he needs her help?


	2. 1 Sea Blue Eyes

The third of January had finally come, finally it was time to head back to school. Yes, I was excited. You see, I was no ordinary student at no ordinary school. I was a witch. Yes, a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But during the holidays I always ended up back in the care home I loathed so much. I had no idea who my birth parents were, I didn't even know if they named me before leaving me at the side of a road in Maine. I knew nothing about my past whatsoever. All I know is that I was found by a stranger on the outskirts of Maine, wrapped in a blanket, no note, no birth certificate, nothing. Somehow I ended up in England though, and on my eleventh birthday I was visited by a lovely wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore who took me to Hogwarts and the rest is history.

Sighing deeply to myself I stretched and threw my legs of the small steel bed and hoisted myself up onto my feet. Glancing at the clock beside my bed I realised it was only 5:58am. It only took me thirty five minutes to get to kings cross so if I got ready and hit the road this early, I'd have the guts of three hours or more to kill at the station. Just as I was contemplating getting back into bed and lying down for an hour or two I heard the first baby begin to squawk, then the second follow suit, then the third...Grabbing my wash bag I made my way to the bathroom deciding in that one moment, the rush and noise of a busy train station was a lot more appealing than the sound of abandoned infants crying out for love. I hated it here, I hated not being able to help the younger kids, but how could I? I was still an orphan myself, still a lost girl as I so often thought of myself. I had no comforting words to give to those kids as I knew after seventeen years in care myself that it doesn't get any better for the majority of us. Sure, I was lucky, I had found a home in the walls of Hogwarts, I had found good friends I counted as the closest thing to family I had...but that's the thing having a sort of family, was not the same as having a family. Alas, I must push these thoughts from my brain, after fifteen or more failed birthday wishes, it was time I accepted I would never have a family of my own. My family, whoever they may be were not coming back for me, I mean as if they are even the type of people to feel remorse... they did after all leave me at the side of a road!

When I was finally ready, I rushed out of the large grubby house and made my way to Kings Cross. I would have over three hours before my train at 11am. I didn't mind though, I could grab a coffee and sit with my book. I loved Kings Cross, it's how I Imagined an airport to be, people hurrying along to grab a mode of transport either to go to work, school, get home to a loved one or whichever other reason they may have. It was a place to participate in the best kind of people watching. Once I arrived I made my way over to the small coffee shop situated just before the electronic timetables. I felt someone's eyes on me from my first footstep into the station. Clutching my wand under my top ever so subtly I made my way over to the counter, paid the greasy looking teenager at the tills and brought my coffee over to a small table hidden in the corner. I started to feel slightly uneasy as the feeling of being watched grew stronger and stronger. Looking around carefully, I couldn't pinpoint the location of my uneasiness. Perhaps I was imagining it? It was extremely early after all, and who feels right as reign at 8am on a Sunday morning? Shaking it off, I took a sip of my warm drink, letting the liquid flow down my throat, soothing me and keeping me warm. Smiling, I took my book out and opened it at the marked page. I got through two lines before I was overtaken with that feeling of someone staring at me again. This time, I was determined to find the source, I knew I wasn't imaging this. Looking around slowly, intently scanning every aspect of the crowded coffee shop I couldn't see any eyes on me. Was I going crazy? Just as I was about to go back to my book, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the most captivating bright sea blue eyes I had ever seen. Turning round in order to lock eyes with this perfect stranger I squirmed slightly as he continued to watch me, not once lifting his gaze from mine. A gaze so intense it took my breath away. I was mesmerised. I couldn't move, frozen in this one position. All I could see was those eyes, I couldn't tell you what this man looked like, every other feature was a blur, I couldn't focus my eyes on anything but those piercing blue gems. After a minute or so, it could have been hours for all I knew the eyes were gone, and all I could see was a retreating back of a man dressed head to toe in leather. Shaking slightly, I couldn't understand what had just happened. I had no idea who that was, or what he looked like from the front, but one thing's for sure, if I ever saw him again, I would recognise him immediately. And I wouldn't let him walk away that fast again. Dear lord, Bella, what are you thinking? He was just some stranger in a coffee shop. What are you, a stalker now? Taking a large swig of coffee with my quivering hands I shook the thoughts penetrating my mind away and did all I could not to focus on the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.


End file.
